Anime FanFic Gabungan
by Nakamura Sharon
Summary: Anime gabungan
1. Chapter 1: First Day

Seorang anak bernama Natsu Dragneel, salah seorang Barbie Slayer Cosplay sedang berlatih bersama Signal dan Signaless. Saat besar, Natsu menjadi anak yang sangat TIDAK berbakti kepada semua orang, termasuk ketua serikat Fairy Barbie Baby Tail, yaitu Usui Takumi. Natsu ini suka bertengkar sama Mbok Earl Grey. Sampe" pernah istana kastil serikat Fairy Barbie Baby Tail hancur berkeping" kayak kerupuk di remes". Untung aja ada yang menyetopkan pertengkaran mereka, yaitu Erza Knight Titania. Erza ini orangnya mirip cowok, tapi gak cowok bahkan cantiknya buanget, sampe" banyak yang nge fans sama dia gara" kecantikkannya. Seperti yang diduga, member" disini agak rada", jadi mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanan serikat ini. Akhirnya si master usui segera memutuskan untuk bernyanyi bersama Gajeel(as) Pinkfox. Semua member gak nyaman sama suara mereka itu. Si master pun biasa aja, sampe" istri si master, mister serikat (Misaki Tokura) sang penjago maen Cardbarbie! Vanguard. Avatarnya si mister itu Aang. Lalu terjadi sesuatu di sekemudiantika saat saya sedang bercerita...

Natsu: ah, nganggur =,=

Grey: tengkar yuk *siapin es batu meleleh*

Natsu: gak seru, meleleh tuh es nya ~_~

Grey: AHH! TEGA KAU, NATSU!

Natsu: NGAJAK BERANTEM LO?

Akhirnya pertengkaran mereka dimulai diawali dengan membaca-bacaannya masing". Lalu saat mereka bertengkar, si master lagi pedekate ama misternya. Entah ngapain tapi gak usah dipikirinlah~ namanya juga suami istri gak sah, orang macam begitu gak bakal masuk rumah para 07-Ghost. Akhirnya si Erza dateng membawa 100 bajak laut hearts yang ia pinjam dari Trafulgar Law Ueki. Tapi, gitu" Erza susah minjemnya, pake tawaran badan segala. Lupakanlah, gak usah dipikirin. Erzapun menghentikan pertengkaran mereka BERDUA dengan menghela nafas tapi gak dibuang.

Erza: APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN, PARA BOCAH BODOH? *mukul pake pedang kayu*

Natsu & Grey: *plak* maap deh.

Erza: bayar dulu pake 540 jewer(s)

Natsu & Grey: *cengok*

Natsu dan Grey kebingungan sendiri. Erza pun masih tukang malaknya kambuh. Akhirnya si Erza balikin 100 bajak laut hearts ke Trafulgar Law Ueki. Master pun masih merayu mister. Sedangkan, ada member baru datang dari kuburan, yaitu Verloren. Verloren ini udah tampang ga jelas, terus sok keren lagi. Nah, disitu pun mulai cerita antara Verloren dan Eve.

Verloren: *liatin Eve* mm..

Eve: nape liat"?

Verloren: gak apa" *gitu amat*

Eve: ohh..

Disini mulai membingungkan. Apa yang terjadi dengan hubungan antara Verloren dan Eve ini ? Apakah para pengerok sekalian tau Eve yang mana ? Eve... Eve yang tadinya berada di serikat Pink Barbie Pegasus. "Tubikontinut"


	2. Chapter 2: Second Day

Setelah Verloren mengetahui bahwa dirinya adalah seorang MAHO , dia berkata ...

Verloren: sungguh aku sangat bangga kepada diriku yang MAHO ini...

Akhirnya, cerita Verloren berlangsung begitu lama~ sampe" narator gak kebagian ngomong dari cerita ini. Kita kembali ke Fairy Barbie Baby Tail. Oke, narator udah kasih tau karakternya siapa aja, tapi ada yang belom nih. Dari pertama Natsu sudah, kedua Grey, ketiga sudah, lalu blabla~. Lanjutkan ya. Di serikat ini juga punya kantin lho, namanya "Kantin Baby Baby Cukuplah Sudah". Kantin itu didirikan oleh master yang suka sekali dengan SM*SH Indonesia. Yah, yang berada di indonesia. Tapi si mister gak suka, makanya dia di paksa jadi istri si master. Yang menjaga kantin itu adalah Mirajana Stress, Liam, Sadi-chan, dan Felli Loss. Mirajana Stress jadi kasirnya, Liam jadi koki nya, Sadi-chan dan Felli Loss jadi pencatat pesanan, pengantar makanan, sekaligus pengucapkan misalnya "Selamat Datang". Nah, kita liat apa yang lagi mereka lakukan di kantin ini yah...

Sadi-chan: *nguap* hoaamm... gak ada pengunjung nih *ngambil kacang buat makan*

Mirajana: yah, sabar aja ^.^

Sadi-chan: sabar tidak bisa digunakan untuk kantin ini, mira *wajah suram*

Mirajana: ya begitulah, mau diapakan lagi.

Lagian siapa suruh ngambil tempat buat serikat istana kastil di kota Zuellni, dasar kurang kerjaan. Terus, datanglah pembeli yaitu Layfon, Nina, dan Hakuren. Kali ini, Hakurenlah yang traktir, karena sebagaimana Hakuren itu yang suka nyuri bendera pas Zuellni vs lawannya.

Felli: Selamat Datang di Kantin Baby Baby Cukuplah Sudah. Mau pesan apa?

Layfon: Mmm... kayanya enak" deh.. Hakuren", yang mahal boleh, yah? *plak, dihajar nina*

Nina: enak aja, kasian hakurennya tau! oke, kita semua *nunjuk bertiga* makan ini yah *nunjuk yang namanya Paket 1*

Felli: *sambil nyatet* okelah, paket 1 , 3 ya?

Nina, Layfon, & Hakuren: yaaa..

Felli: baiklah tunggu bentar ya..

Akhirnya, mereka BERTIGA memilih paket 1. Tapi, isi paket 1 apa yaa? Mari kita lihat setelah iklan berikut. Oke kita kembali lagi sesudah iklan kan tadi. Dan ternyata isi paket 1 adalah... *jengjengjengjeng*

Felli: *sambil naro makanan* ini dia paket 1 nya, silahkan dinikmati *pergi*

Bertiga: makasih...

Nina: akhirnya makan juga...

Layfon: perutmu rakus juga ya, nina.. *plak, dihajar nina*

Nina: jangan ngomong sembarangan

Layfon: iya, iya..

Hakuren: itadakimasu ! *lahap makan*

Nina: itada..

Layfon: kimasu..!

Lalu, saat mereka mencoba makanan paket 1 pertama, reaksinya adalah...

Layfon: O_O!

Nina: -_O!

Hakuren: ._O!

Layfon, Nina, & Hakuren: ...SUGOOII!

Wah pasti para readers terkejut melihat tatapan TIGA ORANG itu. Yah, berhubung narator lagi capek, kita lanjut besok ya. Jaa, oyasumi. "Tubikontinut"


	3. Chapter 3: Third Day

Akhirnya kita lanjutkan cerita ini. Di cerita ini, paket 1 akhirnya para readers tau yah. Nah, ngomong" paket 1 isinya adalah:

Paket 1

_Food_

-Gulai Capella Kakap

-Capcai Jio

-Pecel Lazette

-Katsu Gurami

_Drink_

-Avokado Kagome

-Milk Shanks

-Orange Juseeing

-Sakeve

-Soda (Spriteito, Coca-colabrador, Cocapella, Fantafest, Birelict)

_Snack_

-Narutory Cheese Cracker

-Richeese Nobita

-Richeese Sipotpourri

-Tarouka

-Cheekeve

Wah kayanya asik yah ^.^. Jadi mau ane, tapi gak selera. Akhirnya, sehabis tau paket 1 isinya apa, datanglah seorang putri Hamburggr bernama Roseamanelle Ouka Hamburggr. Putri yang satu ini rakus makan hamburger lho. Jadi hati" ya kalo ketemu dia, bisa di rampas kaya Hakuren rampas bendera orang, padahal kaga bersalah sama sekali. Kita liat dialog nya gimana

Ouka: ...

Hakuren: *makan lahap sampe belepotan*

Nina: *makan sambil sinis sama ouka*

Layfon: *makan biasa*

Ouka: *cuc cuc cuc* *menuju kasir*

Mirajana: *liat ouka* eh, selamat datang putri ouka...

Ouka: ya, selamat pagi juga

Mirajana: mau pesan apa? ^.^

Ouka: *langsung ngacir ke meja makan yang kosong*

Mirajana: ^_^"...

Si putri ini punya kakak, asisten sama bodyguard loh. Asistennya bernama Teito Clean, dan bodyguardnya bernama Tetsu. Teito Clean ini jago membersihkan apapun yang kotor, pokoknya apapun lah, anak rajin. Tetsu ini jago maen Cardbarbie! Vanguard , dia undur pekerjaan menjadi asisten+bodyguardnya Ren karena Ren kalah dari Sendou Aichi dan Kai Toshiki. Terus...

Teito: wah, kayanya tuan putri lagi gak mau bicara ya dengan orang rendahan kaya kalian ini...

Mirajana: aa, ^^"!

Tetsu: eh, pendek jangan ngomong sembarangan sama orang yang kaga salah apa"

Teito: ee, begitu ya~ *siul"*

Mirajana: oalah, gapapa kok. lagian saya udah terbiasa di maki" jadi kue ^o^

Tetsu: #!*$!

Ouka: pelayan!

Sadi-chan: *dari jarak kejauhan* saatnya giliranku...

WAAAAAAAH! SADI-CHAN? Awas dia sadis orangnya loh...

Sadi-chan: *dengan gaya bawa cambuk pemberian Ayanami* selamat datang di kantin Baby Baby Cukuplah Sudah. mau pesan apa? *gurr gurr*

Ouka: *cuc cuc cuc* pesan paket 4

Sadi-chan: *sambil nyatet pake pulpen khas SM*SH* oke, paket 4 1 aja yak?

Ouka: iya..

Sadi-chan: oke.. *cabut*

NAH LOH? Kok keluar paket 4? Wuahahaha... Gimana paket 4 ya, kalo paket 1 udah segenteng gitu. "Tubikontinut"


End file.
